


A moment alone

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Rex takes care of his lover with the few seconds of privacy they manage to squirrel away





	A moment alone

Smirking wickedly as he pressed Obi-Wan against the duracrete wall with his hands on the others hips, Rex gave a little wink. “Better keep quiet General, or someone is going to hear you and come check on us from camp.” He teased quietly, the noises of the camp reaching them from the control room building they are hiding behind.

Giving a little grunt, Obi-Wan squirmed. “I’ve told you to call me Obi-Wan when we’re alone, Rex, honestly.” He muttered with a pointed look before breathing in sharply as Rex knelt down on one knee in front of him, Rex kama curling around his leg.

The sudden silence made the captain chuckle quietly as he rubbed Obi-Wan’s hips slowly, hands slowly moving down to the knees and up to the Jedi’s thighs. “I like calling you General when we do this.” He rumbled.

His touch was making Obi-Wan squirm, the telltale flush appearing over the top of his cheeks, over the back of his neck and his ears. “Rex… please.” Obi-Wan pleaded quietly, settling a hand on the blonds shoulder.

“It has been a while cyare.” The plea softened him and Rex undid the others belt, pulling the leggings down to Obi-Wan’s knees. “Dear Obi’ika, its been too long.” He added, grasping the already hardening shaft with his earlier ungloved hand.

With care, he stroked slowly, pressing a kiss to the pale hip. “Pull your tunic folds up?”

At the request, Obi-Wan did as told, breathing heavily.

“Good boy.” Rex murmured, slowly pressing the forehead skin down to expose the bulbous reddening head, rubbing his thumb over the slit to get some moisture going.

The touch had Obi-Wan moaning in pleasure, hands quickly shifting so he could hold onto his tunic folds with one hand and press the other to his mouth.

Chuckling faintly, Rex slowly manipulated the others growing erection, watching how the cock started to weep with precum. Obi-Wan was beautiful in his pleasure and it was such a damn shame that Rex was usually across the galaxy to be able to see that pleasure more often.

‘Better take advantage of the time I do have.’With that thought he shifted in closer, licking his lips before allowing the tip of the pulsing cock into his mouth, chuckling faintly as that got a muffled moan above.

Obi-Wan’s hip twitched and Rex quickly grabbed onto his hip with his free hand to prevent him from moving too much and choking Rex as he wasn’t quite sure if after the pause they had he’d be able to handle the other fucking into his mouth.

His action however had Obi-Wan leaning more against the wall he was against for support, whimpering with need into his own hand as he stared down over his hand at Rex, green eyes burning for more.

Letting the solid heat in his mouth slowly slip in further, Rex smiled around the flesh in his mouth, smelling familiar musk that he had frankly missed before rumbling around the erection when his nose brushed the trimmed pubes.

He got a sharp mewl for that, Obi-Wan’s hips straining against his hold and the others eyes closing.

This was what he had wanted when he tempted Obi-Wan away.

For the other to just forget for a few moments where they were, who they were and what needed to be done.

He wanted Obi-Wan to give in and just be them for a while, just lovers giving pleasure to each others.

Sucking greedily as the flavor of Obi-Wan spread in his mouth, Rex fully committed himself to the desire they both had, bobbing head working the erection in and out of his mouth with care, tongue pressing against the vein on the underside or flickering over the head to tease the slit.

And during it all, Obi-Wan let out various noises of pleasure and contentment behind his hand from almost soft sighs to needy mewls to outright filthy moans and groans that spoke of desire. Sithspit he was beautiful, sweating and straining, face and ears red. Rex was aching against the cod piece of his armor and he hoped there would be enough time for Obi-Wan to return the favor, if not now perhaps later that night.

Maybe the goddesses would be kind and they’d even get to spend more time together in bed, re-explore each others bodies.

The distance however had also shortened the period of how long Obi-Wan would last, his endurance severely shortened and with one last swallow, Obi-Wan jerked with a loud whine into his hand as his cock throbbed in the others mouth and filled it with cum.

Swallowing the bitter liquid quickly, Rex sucked and rubbed the pulsing organ carefully to prolong the orgasm as much as possible until Obi-Wan gave a whine of over-sensitivity, hand dropping from his mouth to push on Rex shoulder. “R-Rex.”

Pulling back, Rex grinned up at him as a thin line of saliva connected the two for a few moments before it broke, rubbing Obi-Wan’s hip bone with his thumbs as the two smiled at each other, Obi-Wan’s eyes full of hazy satisfaction as he wipes sweat of his forehead with a shaking hand, face a fetching shade of red and his lips plump from worrying them to contain his noises.

“Beautiful...” Rex murmured and for once, Obi-Wan didn’t argue, only continued giving Rex that pleasure dazed smile full of love for Rex.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Rex.” Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Obi’ika.” Rex returned as hoarsely with a loving smile.


End file.
